cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemesis Automatons
Overview Perhaps it's his pride in the title of the "Prussian Prince of Automatons", or maybe his need to infiltrate every inch of his former Empire, or a combination of the the two, but Lord Nemesis has obviously given a lot of time and effort into building these ingeniously designed machines. Although definitely not perfect, these seemingly harmless citizens make up the cold and unfeeling part of Lord Nemesis' army. Lord Nemesis deploys them when he wishes for a more subtle method of accomplishing his goals. These Automatons walk the streets of Paragon City and Lord Recluse's domain of the former Etoile Islands. (Players sometimes encounter them after completing a mission against Lord Nemesis, where an NPC will walk passed and begin to congratulate you, when they will interrupt themselves and usually say something like "Lord Nemesis is watching you ") When doing missions that require crossing dimensions, some dimensions have been found that lead to Earths that Lord Nemesis has taken over the world, and in at least one of them, the world has had all human life annihilated, and occupied by Nemesis Automatons, and a single broken down looking War Hulk. The Automatons can, and have been made into any likeness that Lord Nemesis requires, from citizens of Paragon City, to Arachnos personnel, to even members of the Freedom Phalanx, with all of their powers and some of their mannerisms, though there are some certain limits to their actions. (An Automaton of Manticore had certain personality bugs when it attempted to be witty). It is heavily implied, and later confirmed that the Rikti War of 2002 was started by Lord Nemesis when he used his own Portal technology to send a group of Automatons impersonating the Freedom Phalanx to attack a Rikti City, allegedly killing hundreds. The initial idea behind Lord Nemesis' plan is not known, but it can be assumed that he perhaps wanted the Rikti and the Earth forces to wear each other out, then use his own Army of Nemesis soldiers to defeat both sides in their weakened states. Later, Lord Nemesis attempts to download his mind into the Rikti mental network and mind control the whole race. Villain types Minions Soldier Automaton Perhaps it's the careful precision of every movement, or the way they perform the same tasks over and over, but something about this seemingly normal citizen doesen't look quite right. In fact, they seem almost mechanical. Powers Support Automaton Perhaps it's the careful precision of every movement, or the way they perform the same tasks over and over, but something about this seemingly normal citizen doesen't look quite right. In fact, they seem almost mechanical. Powers Elite Automaton Perhaps it's the careful precision of every movement, or the way they perform the same tasks over and over, but something about this seemingly normal citizen doesen't look quite right. In fact, they seem almost mechanical. Powers Lieutenants Lieutenant Automaton Perhaps it's the careful precision of every movement, or the way they perform the same tasks over and over, but something about this seemingly normal citizen doesen't look quite right. In fact, they seem almost mechanical. Powers Bosses Named enemies Vampyr Automaton The Vampyri Archons are the assistants to Nosferatu, the man responsible for the Council's super soldier program. Vampyr Archons are scientists as well as super soldiers, and have a hand in the creation of other Vampyri. They often personalize their own transformation process, giving themselves special abilities and powers that lesser beings can only dream of. Powers Category:Enemies